


Ashes to Ashes

by TheCreatorCrew



Series: It's Two AM and I Cannot Properly Tag [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A Lot of Death, Angst, Bad end, Deaths are ambigious, Dream Smp, Dream's a god, SUFFER WITH ME, because i like that immortal angst, everyone dies, have fun, i wanted angst, like a lot, most of the server, nobody's mentioned by name, objective perspective, oh so much angst, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCreatorCrew/pseuds/TheCreatorCrew
Summary: Four graves lined a cliff, overlooking the ocean. Flowers rested on each of them along with some items: A guitar and trenchcoat on the first, discs on the second, netherite gear on the third, and a compass with three emeralds on the last. The fox had visited everyday, leaving flowers and making sure everything was in order.But now he couldn’t. He was also gone.
Series: It's Two AM and I Cannot Properly Tag [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122143
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	Ashes to Ashes

Everything was gone.

Gone.

There was a crater where L’Manberg used to lie and smoke billowed from forests that burned brightly through the night. Homes lie half destroyed, chairs knocked over in an effort to escape and food still on plates.

Four graves lined a cliff, overlooking the ocean. Flowers rested on each of them along with some items: A guitar and trenchcoat on the first, discs on the second, netherite gear on the third, and a compass with three emeralds on the last. The fox had visited everyday, leaving flowers and making sure everything was in order.

But now he couldn’t. He was also gone.

There were probably still people alive, but scattered far enough around the world that they weren’t in civilised SMP lands anymore. Might as well not even be in the SMP anymore.

A singed creeper mask, bloody weapons. A broken stal disk. A cat ran around, eating scraps from bodies.

The throne was painted with the blood of the previous rulers, the crown resting on the seat. A headband and goggles were thrown carelessly to the side. Crushed sunglasses beneath the throne.

A lone man walked down the path to the throne, picking it up. He wore half a mask, cracked in two. He placed the crown on his head, turning towards the front.

The king of the SMP, once more in his place. The most lonely king, without his friends, enemies, goons. No citizens to rule over and no wars to fight.

A smile ghosted across his face, half obscured by the mask.

The god was the eternal ruler of his land once more, no one would challenge his rule. But was it worth it in the end? He looked to the side, to the items at his side.

He wailed.

The loneliest king in all of the land, sat on his throne of lies and deceit, of death and tyranny.

Gone.

Everything was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this to channel some angst from the main fics I'm writing. Surprisingly difficult considering most of the people on the server don't have a special item to distinguish them akadjdwhdi


End file.
